Memories of You
by Magixis96
Summary: The sequel to During the Storm. Minato did not end up dying after sealing away Nyx. Yet, there is something wrong with him. He has become a lifeless husk, showing no emotion or feelings. Everything that made Minato himself had vanished and he doesn't remember his old life. Now Akihiko will do anything he can do to bring the Minato he knew and loved back, even if it seems hopeless.
1. The Voice of the Wind Sheds

[Well, here it is. The sequel. Finally. The reason as to why it had to take a while before I released it was because I decided to first have the entire story finished. That way I can post it regularly without any delays. (Hopefully no delays.) I'll post a new chapter every other day. I'll try to make it be updated around the same hour each time. That way I have cliffhangers :D I know, it's pretty evil, but excitement is good.]

_I said that I'd always protect you. And it looks like I couldn't keep my promise..._

Last year, the SEES members were told that The Fall was coming. In other words, the end of all life as they knew it. The SEES members were deathly terrified, but they decided to face the challenge head on. They were told repeatedly that Nyx was undefeatable. They didn't care. They decided to defeat Nyx, or go down swinging. Even though they had won against the Nyx Avatar, their efforts were for naught when the true Nyx appeared in a gargantuan mass that rivaled the moon. The team was completely helpless, not even capable of standing when the true Nyx appeared. But Minato was able to bring himself up, and hovered to the den Nyx resided in. His solo battle was impossible by all odds, but he was powered by all the encouraging words of his team members and the people he made unbreakable bonds with. Especially Akihiko, yelling out to him.

"I promised that I'd always be there for you, and I will!" Minato heard Akihiko.

Minato used the Great Seal, and in a flash, Nyx had begun to vanish, along with all the shadows and even the tower of demise, Tartarus. Minato appeared before the SEES members, each of them filled with relief seeing Minato return to them.

Months had passed from the battle, but the SEES members acted like they had forgotten everything that had to do with shadows and the Dark Hour. It was now the fifth of March, graduation day for the seniors of Gekkoukan High. Mitsuru was making her speech, when she suddenly felt odd about something. That is, once all the team members stood up in the auditorium, remembering their promise to meet up once again on this day. They remembered what they had forgotten, and rushed out the building, desiring to find Minato and Aigis so they could all be together again. Minato was up on the roof along with Aigis, Minato fading away from consciousness. He could hear his friends coming, but the sound was dying away until he drifted off asleep. The members believed that Minato had just collapsed from exhaustion, due to appearing to be ill after the final battle.

That is until he didn't wake up for days.

Minato was taken to the Municipal Hospital, being treated for whatever the doctors could find what was wrong. They couldn't find anything wrong at all, until Minato started to show signs of his vitals failing. The doctor's didn't know what to do.

They were fearing the worst was going to happen.

That is, until one night Minato just woke up. He laid there awake, not moving at all and stared at the ceiling. He was all alone in the room, not being permitted any visitors at all. Later in the early morning, the doctor came into the room, and saw Minato just sitting there, staring at the wall. The doctor was quite surprised, especially when he checked his vitals, everything checking out to be completely fine. The signs showed him to be in tip top health. The doctor had given Mitsuru a call, and she informed him how they would be coming by later at three in the afternoon. Akihiko was ecstatic to hear that Minato was alright.

Everyone arrived at the hospital and came into Minato's room, Minato still sitting there and staring at nothing.

"How is he, doctor?" Mitsuru asked.

"Well, all signs shows that he's okay. Vitals are normal and stable. Absolutely no signs of any physical harm. But, he has been sitting there like this since I walked in at six AM. He may have been like that for even longer." The doctor explained.

"How curious…" Mitsuru responded. Akihiko just walked over to Minato and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Minato." He let go of Minato, but he stayed silent. Akihiko was perplexed. Minato glanced in Akihiko's direction, having a blank, emotionless expression on his face. He then looked away, staring at nothing again. This was concerning Akihiko.

"H-hey, Minato. What's wrong?" Akihiko asked.

"Wrong…" Minato breathed out in a low voice.

"Perhaps he is still overwhelmed from the final battle. He must've experienced something that we can't imagine." Mitsuru guessed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" Akihiko sighed.

"Well, seeing as though there's no problems with him, he can be checked out tomorrow if you like." The doctor suggested.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best. That way he can go back to his daily business and act like everything is back to normal." Mitsuru agreed. Akihiko looked at Minato. He was worried about how Minato was acting. He thought for sure that he'd be happy to be back with his senpai.

"Is it… alright if I stay a while longer?" Akihiko asked. He was allowed to do so. As the others left, Yukari stopped at the door and looked back at Akihiko.

"He'll be okay, senpai. Just be sure to be there for him." Yukari said to him.

"Thanks, Takeba." Akihiko said back to her, a small smile coming across his face. Akihiko pulled a chair over close to Minato's bed and sat down next to him.

He grabbed Minato's hand and held onto it tightly. His body felt cold. Minato just glanced at his hand in Akihiko's hand, not changing expressions. He looked away again. A frown went across Akihiko's face. Minato would always say how he enjoyed Akihiko's touch. He lifted the younger boy's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Warm…" Minato said, again in a low voice that was barely audible.

It was the next day, and the group went to get Minato from the hospital. The doctor had told them that he hasn't changed at all since Akihiko had left the previous day. It was concerning since he had not eaten a thing, either. Minato would do absolutely nothing, so Akihiko helped Minato gather his things. Minato would also not move by himself, so Akihiko held onto Minato's hand as they walked. Akihiko tried getting Minato to say at least something, but he stayed the same since they first saw him at the hospital. The two of them stopped at Octopocia, since Minato hasn't eaten a thing and Akihiko knew that Minato really liked the takoyaki here.

"Here, Minato. It's nice and hot, just how you like it." Akihiko said when he handed him the food. Minato took it, but just held it in his hands, merely looking at it. Akihiko sighed, figuring that he should help. It didn't necessarily bother him, but it wasn't like Minato to behave like this. Whenever Minato would act childish towards Akihiko, he always did it playfully and asked Akihiko to 'help' him. Akihiko picked up one of the takoyaki balls and cooled it a bit before feeding it to Minato.

"Open up, and say 'Aw'." Akihiko said to him. Minato looked at him with the same blank expression. He opened his mouth slightly and Akihiko fed it to him. Akihiko was at least glad that Minato was willing to comply with him and eat the food.

"Uh, Minato…" Akihiko started as he fed him another takoyaki. "You know that you can talk to me about anything, right? If anything is bothering you, or how you feel about that confrontation with Nyx, you can trust me to help, can't you?"

"Anything… Trust…" Minato muttered.

"That's right, you can trust me with anything." Akihiko said, wanting to reassure Minato. Minato only looked at Akihiko, slowly chewing the takoyaki. Akihiko sighed, feeling defeated at the moment.

"Maybe you'll feel better after having a normal day at school tomorrow, but I won't get to be there with you…"

The next day, Akihiko knocked on Minato's door, seeing if he was okay. When he didn't get a response, he went in and saw Minato still sitting on his bed, not ready at all. Akihiko rubbed his forehead and decided to help him get ready. Afterwards he asked Yukari to take Minato along with her to make sure he doesn't wander off or anything. The two of them as well as Junpei were in their class. Everyone in there were doing classwork, but Minato did what he had been doing all this time: staring at his desk, doing nothing.

"Arisato, why aren't you doing your work?" The teacher, Ms. Toriumi said aloud to him. Most of the students looked over at Minato, even though he stayed silent, doing nothing.

"Arisato, why aren't you answering me?" Toriumi was beginning to get irritated.

"Answer…" Minato muttered.

"Are you getting smart with me?!"

"U-um, you see, Minato wasn't feeling well for a few days, and we thought that he's alright today, but maybe I should take him to the nurse's office to check." Yukari jumped in, tugging Minato along with herself out the classroom. She took him to the nurse as she said, figuring that he could help at least a little. Alas, nothing helped at all, but the nurse did make an interesting suggestion.

"You say that your friend has been like this for a few days, not responding to anything or anyone, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't even respond to his own name." Yukari answered.

"Then perhaps he has come down with amnesia and he is no longer familiar with you."

"Huh, I didn't think of that being a possibility. But, if he's like this, then he can't keep going around school like this. He's pissed off our teacher enough as it is right now." Yukari said, deciding to text Mitsuru and Akihiko about what she was told.

Minato was taken back to the dorm, escorted by Akihiko. While Akihiko was concerned with Minato possibly having amnesia, he was a little relieved that Minato wasn't upset at him or anything. Akihiko thought that maybe he should help Minato get his memories back, little by little, since he knew Minato best ever since their relationship began. The two were in Minato's room, figuring a familiar environment would help as well.

"Okay, you're Minato. Min-a-to." Akihiko said slowly, placing his hand on Minato as he told him his name. Minato stared at where he was being touched, unresponsive.

"Repeat after me, you're Minato."

"Minato…" Minato uttered. Akihiko smiled, figuring that some progress was still progress.

"Right. And I am Akihiko. A-ki-hi-ko." Akihiko tried getting Minato to recall him now. "Can you remember that? I'm Akihiko." Minato stared at him. Akihiko didn't notice before, but there was something different about Minato's eyes. Before, he could see Minato's spirit. They emanated innocence and passion before. Now, when Akihiko looked into them, he saw nothing. Nothing at all. Minato's eyes were cold, lifeless.

"M-Minato… you can remember me right? You can remember your boyfriend, can't you? Your Aki? You always said how you'd feel better every time you looked into my eyes. Can't you feel the same way when you look at me?" Akihiko was becoming a little hysterical.

"Feel… nothing… Everything… empty." Minato quietly muttered. Akihiko couldn't help but begin to tear up. He knew there was something wrong with Minato. Much worse than amnesia. It was as if the Minato he knew and loved was gone.


	2. I won't forget your kind smile

It was the next day. Even if it was difficult, Akihiko still tried helping Minato get back to his old self. He had explained to the others as to how Minato wasn't experiencing memory loss, but something different. Akihiko described that Minato was now more of an empty husk that was deprived of all emotions. Akihiko still believed that he needed to do SOMETHING to help. He was back in Minato's room, trying to do what he was yesterday, trying to remind Minato about specific things.

"Okay, I'm Akihiko. You are Minato. And we LOVE each other." Akihiko explained, making hand gestures to point at himself, Minato and made a shape of a heart. Minato would still just stare at him, not responding to anything he did. Akihiko had no idea as to what else would help.

"Hmm, can you tell me what my name is?" Akihiko asked, thinking that he was starting to feel like a father teaching an infant to talk.

"Name…" Minato lowly said. Akihiko waited for Minato to continue, but he just blinked a few times and didn't say a word to him. Akihiko sighed. This was becoming too frustrating. He just really wanted to have the boy he loved back, especially after being terrified of losing him during the battle with Nyx.

"Please… just say my name, Minato. I know that you know it, just… please." Begged Akihiko. Minato did nothing. Akihiko put one of his hands on his face, tears beginning to flow.

"I don't know what to do anymore… I said that I'd protect you, but… I feel like I lost the real you, Minato." Akihiko choked out, shining streams going down his cheeks. Minato was still looking at Akihiko, until he adverted his attention to the water on Akihiko's face. He stared blankly at him, but moved one of his hands and wiped some of it away. Akihiko moved his hand away from his face and looked at what Minato was doing, a little surprised.

"Don't… cry, Akihiko." Minato muttered, emotionless in his tone. Akihiko was completely flabbergasted. Just when he was about to give up, Minato had displayed some level of concern for the gray haired boy.

"M-Minato! There's still some of you in there!" Akihiko exclaimed in joy, while Minato looked at him blankly. "Maybe there is a way to help." Akihiko thought.

"Tears…?" Minato quietly asked.

'Well, of course. I thought I lost you. I thought I lost the Minato I love."

"Love…?" Minato muttered.

"This is really confusing… you don't understand love, but still seemed concerned for me." Akihiko was puzzled. Out of nowhere, the two could hear Koromaru scratching at Minato's closed door, whimpering, wanting in.

"Koromaru… wants to be… in here." Minato muttered, as he went over and opened the door to let the dog in. Koromaru barked out of happiness and jumped up and down. Minato stood there, looking at the dog, expressionless.

"You remember Koromaru's name, too?" Akihiko asked.

"Koro… Akihiko… Mitsuru… Yukari… Fuuka… Aigis… Ken… Junpei… Shinjiro…"

"You really do remember us all, even with Shinji gone, but you…"

"I don't… want anyone… to worry… about me." Minato said emotionlessly.

"Not worry? Even after all this, you're thinking about everybody else more than yourself? It's like the only part of yourself that is still in you is your kindness."

"I want others… to be okay…"

"Maybe there's a way I can remind you about what makes you yourself..." Akihiko suggested. "Huh, but where should I start?" Akihiko thought out loud. Akihiko had too many things cluttering his mind that he couldn't think straight. Maybe if he asked the others for advice.

"Come on, Minato." Akihiko said has he grabbed Minato's hand and headed for the downstairs lounge. Once, there he decided to tell the others as to what had happened and his idea to get the old Minato back.

"So, Minato really does seem like an emotionless husk right now, but there's still a faint part of himself still there…" Akihiko sighed, just now finishing his explanation as to what had just went on.

"Is it possible that this is all related to our battle with Nyx?" Ken asked.

"Arisato did begin acting in such a way after the final battle, it would seem that would be the most plausible reason." Mitsuru said.

"It feels so sad to see him like this… stripped of feeling anything at all." Fuuka said.

"I know he wasn't exactly the most open person and rarely talked, but Akihiko-senpai really changed Minato into a happier person. I can't imagine how that must feel for you, senpai." Yukari said to him. Minato glanced around with a blank expression.

"Don't want… anyone to worry… for me…" Minato breathed out. Akihiko put his hand over his face.

"Even like this, he still puts everybody before his own wellbeing. I never knew someone could be so selfless… But he won't even call me 'Aki' anymore." Akihiko began to sniffle.

"Why… tears… Akihiko?" Minato asked in a mutter.

"I-I'm not!" Akihiko quickly said while rubbing his face franticly.

"…Friends… don't like me… this way…" Minato lowly said as he turned around and slowly walked.

"H-hey! Wait!" Akihiko exclaimed, going after him. Minato was at the bottom of the stairs when he was stopped.

"They just want to help you, they don't hate you or anything." Akihiko said, until he noticed a single tear going down Minato's cheek.

"Remember… pain of… sadness…" Minato said.

"B-but, why are you…"

"Made others… sad… because of me… Remember what… sad is… Never want… them to be… like that…"

"Th-then if I show you things that triggered your emotions the best, then maybe you can remember exactly how you used to be." Akihiko guessed. Minato just stood there, having more tears come forth.

"But, don't worry, Minato. I'm always here, so you don't have to cry anymore. Even if you do, I'll always be there to have a shoulder for you to cry on."


	3. I heard a Voice Similar to yours

"Alright… I can't just throw everything at you at once. I should take it slow, one small piece at a time. But, it's hard to figure out which one to do first." Akihiko was saying, more so to himself than Minato since Minato wasn't really paying attention. It was the next day, and Akihiko had decided to leave Minato alone the day before so Minato could have some time alone. They were back in Minato's room, Akihiko trying to think of a plan for recovering Minato.

"It was… sad being… alone…" Minato said, tearing up. Since yesterday, the only emotion Minato could express was sorrow, even if the situation was not necessarily sad at all.

"I-I'm really sorry, but I just figured that you'd want some alone time to try to feel better." Akihiko sighed. He always tried to make Minato feel better, but with sadness being his only emotion at the moment, it was actually pretty exhausting of having to deal with. Akihiko caressed Minato's head, calming him down.

"Are you okay now?" Akihiko asked. Minato nodded a bit. Akihiko reached to pull Minato closer into a hug, but Minato shifted himself away to avoid it.

"H-hey, what's the matter, Minato?" Akihiko was becoming bewildered.

"Physical contact… not good." Minato quietly answered.

"But… Minato always liked it when I held onto him." Akihiko thought to himself. This caught Akihiko off guard, causing him to lose his train of thought he had previously. He glanced around the room, attempting to find something to help Minato return to his original self. It bothered him that he would constantly become distracted when thinking of ideas.

He stopped looking around when he noticed Minato's music player. Akihiko slapped his hand over his face, feeling imbecilic for not thinking of attempting that the first time. He knew how passionate Minato was when it came to music, remembering how he would always have his headphones on at all times of the day before the two of them were in a relationship. Akihiko picked it up and decided that maybe the best course of action was to play Minato's favorite song. He handed Minato the headphones and he just looked at them.

"Here, they go over your ears like this." Akihiko explained, placing the headphones in the intended orientation. Minato put his hands on them, not recalling the purpose of these trinkets.

"These let you listen to music. You should know this song. You told me about it a while ago, and even played it a lot, too." Akihiko explained, searching through the player's song library until he got to the song he was searching for. The song begins with a serene piano playing, until soon after the tempo quickly picks up with electric guitars and such playing. Minato flinched a bit at this sudden change, not expecting it whatsoever. Minato gripped at the headphones wanting to take them off, yet he didn't, feeling a hint of familiarity well within him.

"Song… is Heartful Cry. It is… my favorite one…" Minato quietly said.

"That's right, Minato! Remember how much you felt about music?" Akihiko was saying, feeling delighted to see that Minato recognized his own favorite piece of music. He felt like he heard a piece of the old Minato in his voice.

"Music… always helped… when alone… in dark…" Minato muttered, squeezing his hands into tight fists. "Only thing… that gave me… feelings…"

"It was, that is until…" Akihiko stopped himself. He didn't want to overwhelm the damaged boy.

"I… forgot how… significant… music was… I… remember now…" Minato said, taking hold of the headphones around his ears. Akihiko tried to hold onto Minato's hand, but Minato moved it away from him.

"… T-Then, here. You really loved all this songs. They'll help you remember your feelings." Akihiko said as he handed over the music player. Minato took it and looked at it, scrolling through the library, recalling more and more.

"It probably isn't enough to bring the old Minato back, right? Akihiko said. Minato paid no mind to the older boy. Akihiko sighed. "At least he seemed to have gotten his passion for things again."

_October, it was a Thursday. Minato and Akihiko were sitting together on the roof of the school during their lunch break. They were talking to each other as they each had one of Minato's headphones on._

"_Check this song out, Aki. It's my favorite one. I must've already listened to it over a hundred times." Minato said in excitement, switching to the song Heartful Cry. Akihiko merely had his eyes bug out in surprise when the tempo of the song took an erratic change._

"_That's pretty much how I was when I first heard it, too!" Minato laughed._

"_It's pretty cool and catchy, actually. It seems really different than all the rest of your songs, though." Akihiko said._

"_It's because it's so different it's my favorite. It starts off in a calm, serene kind of way, then completely changes into something unexpected. And that unexpectedness is the real song." Minato explained._

"_Since things aren't always what they seem to be at first. Just like people aren't always what you think them to be when you first look at them, right?" Akihiko said, Minato looking at him after saying that._

"_Y-yeah. Exactly. I didn't think anyone else would understand…" Minato was a little befuddled._

"_Well, I am your boyfriend. I've made sure to pick up as to how you think. That way I can be sure to make you feel better, even if you're unwilling to say anything." Akihiko said as he nuzzled his forehead against Minato's. "I always want to be there for my little Blue Puppy." Minato moved up and kissed the boxer._

"_I'll always be able to trust you to solve any problem I have. I'm sure you could solve any of them."_

"_I promise. If anything is ever wrong, I'll be sure to make it all better." Akihiko whispered._

Akihiko was about to exit Minato's room. He looked back to see Minato, who was still sitting there like nothing had happened. This reminded Akihiko as to how Minato would always look when he was alone at school.

"I had promised that I'd solve anything that bothered you. So why do I feel like I'm breaking that promise?" Akihiko muttered to himself. Akihiko left his room and decided to try getting his mind off things by going on a run. He was about to head out the door until he was stopped by Fuuka.

"Akihiko-senpai? Are you okay? You seem upset." The small girl asked. Akihiko looked back at her, his hand still on the front door's handle.

"I just… need a break." Akihiko answered.

"How's Minato-kun, though?" Fuuka asked. Akihiko sighed out in exhaustion.

"I need to take my mind off things." Akihiko said as he started to exit.

"But, what's wro…" Fuuka was saying but was cut off when Akihiko shut the door behind him. Akihiko walked off and started to jog, wanting to stay away from things physically and mentally.

Akihiko was close to the shrine when he took a moment to catch his breath. He hunched down a bit, putting his hands on his knees and had his head down as he panted. He had been trying to force himself to ignore things, but the more he tried, the harder it was to do so. Akihiko looked up and then punched the wall in front of him.

"Damn it! Why can't I drop it?" Akihiko grunted to himself.

"Sanada-san? Is that you?" A voice above Akihiko said. Akihiko looked up and saw Ken looking down from the upper level.

"Ken? What're you doing here?" Akihiko asked.

"I was paying respects to my mother. I heard something hit the wall… but, what's upsetting you so much, Sanada-san?" Ken responded. Akihiko sighed again, taking a seat on a step on the stairs.

"I'm trying to get Minato back to normal, but I don't even know if I've actually been helping at all."

"Oh. I figured that the problem would be along those lines."

"It… feels like my little sister all over again. I couldn't do anything to protect her. But, this feels worse. Minato is technically still alive, but seems like he's lifeless. Basically he's like a zombie or something."

"But he's still here." Ken said back.

"Huh?" Akihiko was confused.

"Arisato-san is still here. Still alive. As long as he's alive, there's always going to be a chance that he gets back to normal. Nothing I'll ever do will bring my mother or Shinjiro-san back to life, and I have accepted it, but Arisato-san can still be helped. And the road ahead is going to be extremely difficult for him to recover, but you're right there next to him. Since he has no family, you know Arisato-san the best, meaning if anyone can help him, it's you. And you also don't have to worry about going at it alone. We're all here to help back you up, as well. Did you forget what you said before, Sanada-san?"

"Forget what?"

"Months back when I didn't know what to do after Shinjiro-san's death. You said that it was my decision to stop right then and there, or not to dwell on the past and make my own future. You're not giving up, right, Sanada-san?" Akihiko stood up after what Ken said.

"Hell no. Hell! No! There's no way I'll ever give up on anything. Especially Minato! I can't believe that I was acting so stupid! Thanks for the waker upper, Amada. I didn't think you'd be the one to ever be telling me this."

"That's what friends are for. Slapping the sense back into each other if we ever lose our ways."

"Yeah, thanks. Well, as long as I'm here." Akihiko walked over to the offering box and put in an offering after making a wish at the shrine.

"What were you wishing for?" Ken asked.

"Wasn't really a wish. I was thanking your mother for raising a great friend." Akihiko said as he walked past Ken and gave him a pat on the back. Akihiko quickly started running again to go back to the dorm. He had regained his confidence. He knew that Ken was right. As long as Minato was still here, Akihiko could save Minato once again.

"I'm gonna do it. I'll get you back from the dark and get that smile back on your face. I have to. You said I was your guardian angel and damn it, I'm gonna live up to that even if it kills me!" Akihiko said to himself as he ran.


	4. I remember you laughing, crying, angry

Days had passed. Akihiko and Minato were walking together. Well, it was more so Akihiko pulling Minato along while the two were going around Iwatodai. Akihiko was determined to remind Minato about all the things that made him himself.

"Come on, Minato. I'm going to remind you about one of your absolute favorite things in life." Akihiko said, Minato stared off into space expressionless. He has yet to have removed the headphones from his ears.

"All right, here it is." Akihiko said, standing in front of the doorway to the Sweets Shop. Minato looked at him blankly. This was what Akihiko was referring to.

"You told me before as to how big of a sweet tooth you had. Especially when it came to baked goods." Akihiko explained, Minato was not paying any attention. Akihiko sighed a bit, expecting some kind of reaction to seeing the shop. Yet he paid no mind to it. He took Minato by the hand and dragged him in.

Akihiko went to the counter and asked for Minato's favorite of all baked goods: Melon bread with a bit of powdered sugar on top. Akihiko took a small piece of it in his hand and shoved it into Minato's mouth. Minato looked down at the protruding foodstuff that was sticking out of his mouth, but then took it in. Akihiko wasn't sure if he was imagining things or not, but he thought he saw Minato's eyes lightly bug out for a second. Suddenly Minato snatched the bread from the boxer's hand and took another bite of it. Minato may have kept the same expressionless face on, but Akihiko noticed Minato turning a light shade of red from delight of the treat.

"I'm pretty sure he remembers now." Akihiko chuckled to himself. Minato looked around and stopped at the dessert case. He walked over and looked at all the pastries until one of them caught his attention the most. It was a large cake that had vanilla frosting and strawberries on the top. The small label next to it stated 'Birthday Cake". Minato looked over at Akihiko and pointed at it.

"Today… Akihiko's… birthday… needs cake… for it…" Minato muttered. Akihiko was completely caught off guard by that statement. He was happy to have results, but didn't expect this.

"You… remember when my birthday is? I only told you about it once when I wanted to know yours." Akihiko said.

"Twenty two… of March… now… eighteen years…" Minato said as he fixed his gaze back at the cake.

"I completely forgot about it… and it really is today." Akihiko muttered, looking at his phone's calendar. He looked away and was startled when he saw Minato holding a slice of cake towards Akihiko.

"W-what are you…?" Akihiko was befuddled.

"Happy… birthday… Akihiko… sorry… about broken promise…" Minato said to him in a low voice, but a small smile forming across his face.

"Promise? Oh, that one…" Akihiko said and then put one of his hands over his face. A stray tear falling from his left cheek.

"Why… sad…?" Minato asked.

"I'm not sad... I feel so happy. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get to see that smile of yours soon. But, this means a lot to me. Especially coming from you." Akihiko thanked as he took the pastry from Minato. Akihiko got Minato another piece of Melon bread, which the blue haired boy instantly snatched when Akihiko handed him it as they sat down at one of the tables.

"I never really cared about celebrating my birthday before. But, it feels so much more special with you, Minato." Akihiko said as he took a bite from the slice of cake.

"… special…" Minato muttered.

"Hey, isn't your birthday April 12th?" Akihiko asked. Minato merely nodded.

"And you first came to the dorm on the seventh of April, I think. At least, that's what Mitsuru said, since you came earlier than expected." Akihiko was saying as Minato just nibbled on his Melon bread.

"But, Minato. That means your birthday wasn't celebrated and nobody mentioned anything. And you ended up getting attacked by shadows around that time. That's not really fair." Akihiko explained. Minato shrugged.

"My birthday… insignificant… always alone… never mattered…" Minato responded.

"But, Minato… I guess it doesn't matter when it comes to your own, but knowing that somebody else always being alone on their birthday. That doesn't seem right. Of course it matters!" Akihiko said.

"Would see… others happy… for birthday… would never… know why…"

"I'll tell you why. It's because it's your own special day. The day you were given a life and everybody would show you how happy they were that you're alive. At least… that's what my little sister Miki said what birthdays were about. I guess it's because I lost her is why I stopped celebrating my birthday. But, you never once celebrated it before. At least, none you can remember." Akihiko was saying. Minato took the piece of bread out of his mouth and just stared at Akihiko.

"So, how about you let me make up for those last sixteen years by telling you how much I'm happy for you being alive with me right here right now. And I'll make sure you feel special every day." Akihiko said, reaching to hold onto Minato's hand. Minato was about to retract, but kept himself from doing so.

"I… glad that… Akihiko is… alive too…" Minato said, having another small smile come across his face. Seeing Minato like this made Akihiko's face light up in joy. Akihiko took some of the cake on his fork and fed it Minato, eager to taste.

_November, on a Sunday. It was just Minato and Akihiko in the dorm at the moment. Akihiko was sitting on the couch looking through one of his magazines while Minato was laying down with his head on his senpai's lap. Minato had just put the last bite of Melon bread in his mouth, savoring the taste._

"_I don't think I could ever get sick of these things." Minato said. Akihiko looked down and chuckled a bit._

"_If you keep eating them as often as you do, you probably will." Akihiko said back._

"_I'm just partaking in the treats the gods were oh so generous enough to bestow upon us." Minato said as he moved his arms about to aid in his exaggeration._

"_I never did expect you to be the type of person to have a huge sweet tooth before you said so. It's kind of cute, though." Akihiko said._

"_At least from all the sweets, my lips will taste nice whenever you give me a kiss." Minato said as he licked his lips a bit._

"_Well, because you offered." Akihiko said as he moved Minato up a little to kiss him. "Yup, tastes pretty sweet." Akihiko said to the younger boy._

"_Told you. This talk of sweets makes me want cake now… I haven't had any in so long." Minato muttered._

"_You were the one that started talking about sweets in the first place!" Akihiko laughed._

"_Well, still… Fuuka had asked me to help bake a cake for somebody's birthday one day in cooking club and I got to keep a piece for myself. It was so good." Minato reminisced fondly._

"_Hey, that's something I don't know, actually. When is your birthday anyway? It's getting closer to the end of the year." Akihiko asked._

"_Oh, it already passed. It was April 12__th__. I didn't know anybody yet, so I didn't say anything." Minato answered._

"_Aw. I wanted to celebrate it with you."_

"_Eh. It's not really a big deal. What about yours, Aki?"_

"_Passed already too. March 22__nd__."_

"_Before I even got here. Heh-heh, then we'll just have to wait a few more months then."_

"_We'll still get to celebrate Christmas together this year, though. You have Christmas cake waiting for you."_

"_Oh, god, yes!" Minato said as he shot up, sitting himself upright with bright twinkles in his eyes. Akihiko burst out laughing. "Hey, don't laugh. Cake is life." Minato pouted. Akihiko started laughing even harder. Minato couldn't help but laugh along with Akihiko._

"_If you love Christmas cake so much, I'll be sure to get you one as your Christmas present." Akihiko chuckled. Minato moved his face closer to Akihiko's._

"_You better keep your word. The last thing I want is for the cake to be a lie."_

"_The cake is a lie. Where have I heard that before?" Akihiko repeated._

"_I'll bake a cake for your birthday, Aki. Any kind you want. Just tell me, and I promise to make it."_

"_If you insist. But, I don't really want anything crazy. Maybe just a normal vanilla one. With strawberries on top."_

"_Kay, Aki. I promise."_

"Come on, let's go before you eat another piece of Melon bread. You had three already." Akihiko said as he stood up. Minato got up with him, still wanting to acquire at least one little piece before leaving. Yet, Akihiko had dragged Minato out with him already. Akihiko just took Minato along the area, looking at whatever else may help recover Minato. Akihiko was looking the other way when he was stopped by Minato not moving. He looked back at him, and Minato was looking in the direction of an alleyway.

"Hey, what's up? There isn't anything over there. Probably some street thugs, but it doesn't matter." Akihiko said. Minato let go of Akihiko's hand and walked over to the direction of the alley.

"Minato! Where are you going?!" Akihiko said as he tried stopping Minato.

"Hear… problem…" Minato muttered, Akihiko being very puzzled.

"What problem?" Akihiko asked until they heard a guy yelling angrily.

"Stupid mutt! Trying to fucking bite me!? This'll teach you to mess with me!" The punk was yelling at a dog in the alley. The dog was clearly terrified of the man. He pulled his arm back to punch the dog. However, he didn't make contact with it when he felt something snag his arm.

"What the Hell?!" He said, turning around. Minato was gripping the punk's arm tightly. "Let go of me, ya little shit!" He yelled.

"Leave… Him… Alone..." Minato said in a low voice.

"Stay out of my business!" The punk yelled, as he was about to hit Minato. But Minato quickly uppercut him in the stomach, hard, causing him to hunch over in pain. Minato kicked one of the punk's legs and made him fall.

"Never… bother… another one… again…" Minato said in a hush tone, having eyes that could kill stare down at the punk. He picked himself up and hobbled away. Minato walked over to the dog, knelt down and pet him gently, wanting to make sure that he was alright. The dog wagged his tail, happy for the friendly contact.

"Sparky! Where are you?" The voice of a little girl was heard from the other side of the alley. The dog barked and ran over to her. Minato stood up and looked over.

"Did you find Sparky, mister? Thanks a lot!" She said to Minato.

"Be sure… he stays close." Minato answered.

"I will! Thanks again, mister!" The girl said happily as she walked away with the rescued dog. Akihiko walked over to Minato, a bit surprised.

"H-hey, Minato… what was…?" Akihiko began.

"Heard dog… in pain… wanted… to help…"

"Um… Well, the thought was okay, but you can't really just do reckless stuff like that. You could've gotten hurt yourself." Akihiko said. Minato looked back at him, but didn't say anything. He started walking away in the direction to the station.

"Hey! Where ya going?!" Akihiko said as he went after him. Minato would refuse saying anything to Akihiko the entire time as they made it to the dorm. Minato had walked in, Akihiko following. He stopped trying to get Minato to say anything.

"Oh hey…. Huh?" Yukari greeted the two until Minato walked by as if it were nothing. "What's wrong with Minato-kun, Akihiko-senpai?" She asked.

"I… I'm not sure… But I think I made him angry or something. I'm finding out now, though." Akihiko said as he ran after Minato. Minato was about to enter his room until Akihiko grabbed Minato's shoulder and turned him around forcefully.

"Minato, if you're angry or anything, fine. But, if I upset you or anything, just tell me! I don't want you avoiding me all the time." Akihiko said as he gripped him.

"I'm not… angry at you… I thought… you were angry… at me…" The young boy answered.

"What? About what happened in Iwatodai? No, I'm not angry at you for that. I just thought it was a little rash. I've done plenty of reckless things before, too."

"Not angry… about that… about how… I acted… before… man made me… remember… what anger feels… I thought… I made you… angry…"

"Minato… I could never be angry with you." Akihiko said as he pulled Minato into a hug. "I was angry at myself for not preventing this from happening to you." Akihiko held onto Minato tighter. "Don't you dare think that any of this was your fault. I was scared that you had sacrificed yourself when facing Nyx. And I felt like I could never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you."

"I'm… sorry… Akihiko… Never wanted… to cause you… pain…"

"Don't worry, Minato. Everything's fine when I'm with you."

"Have… something…" Minato uttered. Akihiko was a little confused as Minato walked into his room. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a box that was wrapped in glimmering red wrapping paper and had a small note on it. He handed it to Akihiko. Akihiko took hold of the note first, seeing that it read 'Happy 18th Birthday to my special Aki!' Akihiko looked at Minato.

"Got… some time… ago…" Minato said to him. Akihiko opened the box and saw that it contained brand new crimson colored boxing gloves that shined as if they were just made along with a painting of Akihiko with angel wings holding Minato in his arms. Akihiko was speechless. He looked back at Minato and Minato smiled lightly.

"I… I have no idea what to say. Thank you, Minato. These are both amazing. I can't believe you did this. I've never gotten such a special gift before."

"I feel… happy… when Akihiko… is happy…"


	5. Through Rainy nights and Sunny mornings

"Minato, I'm glad you're eating more, but please stop stuffing sweets into your mouth." Akihiko said to Minato as he had half of an apple strudel in his mouth. "Let me see what's around for me to make. Hopefully something more substantial to eat." Akihiko said rummaging through the kitchen.

"Akihiko… and others… always lousy cooks." Minato muttered. Akihiko looked back at Minato because of that comment. Minato just chuckled a little.

"Damn it, you're right. I'd end up burning the dorm down…" Akihiko said. Minato chuckled again. "Then I'll take you out. But not The Sweets Shop!" Akihiko said, Minato a little saddened.

"It'll be my treat. The boyfriend special." Akihiko said.

"Boyfriend…?" Minato asked.

"Ouch…" Akihiko said to himself. "One step at a time, though." He reassured himself. "Come on, let's go to Hagakure. You definitely need the protein." Akihiko said as he pulled Minato along with him.

When the two got there, they took seats at the counter as Akihiko ordered two house specials. Minato picked up the unbroken chopsticks in front of him. He couldn't recall the purpose of this piece of wood. His food was placed in front of him, and he gazed at all the food inside the bowl. Plentiful noodles with eggs and beef slabs along with it as a faint white cloud of steam rose from it. Minato poked at the beef pieces, not sure where to start or how to even eat it in that matter. He hasn't properly fed himself in the longest time.

"Heh, Minato. You break the chopsticks and then hold them like this." Akihiko explained, breaking the sticks for the younger boy and showed him how to properly hold them.

Minato tried picking up some of the beef, which just fell every time he picked it up. Minato grunted and proceeded in trying to eat the noodles instead. They fell out of the sticks as well. He decided to swirl the noodles around the sticks instead and took a big bite of his plentiful scoop. He had noodles sticking out of his mouth and he slurped them up. Minato let out a small gasp, just now realizing that they were scalding hot. Akihiko chuckled lightly.

He felt like he was watching a little child try to feed himself for the first time. He thought that it was one of the cutest sights he's seen in the longest time. He thought maybe he should take a picture of it to show Minato once he recovered. Though, when he pulled his phone out, it fell out of his pocket. Minato noticed and went to get it for Akihiko. He picked it up and, since it was already open, he saw the wallpaper on it. It was a picture of Minato laughing as Koromaru licked Minato's nose when he was holding him up.

"Me in… picture…" Minato said.

"Oh yeah, I've kept it as my wallpaper this whole time because it was just too adorable not to. I always get a smile on my face every time I open up my phone."

"Picture… make Akihiko… happy?"

"Well, of course. It reminds me about those special memories of when you and I first became a couple. It's also my reminder as to what I am making sure you get back to no matter what."

"Akihiko want… me like this again…"

"And you will get like that again. You'll get back to your old self, Minato." Akihiko said as he put a hand on Minato's shoulder. Minato smiled a little bit and then looked back at his food and tried to pick up the meat again.

"Can't… get the… meat…" Minato whined. Akihiko laughed a little with how quickly Minato changed the subject.

"I was gonna let you handle it, but this is too cute to pass up." Akihiko said, picking up a piece of beef with his chopsticks and fed it to the struggling boy.

It had become a regular thing for Akihiko to help Minato do the simplest of tasks. He'd help feed him, or change his clothes. He even had to bathe Minato since he'd just stand in the shower doing nothing the entire time. And if Akihiko had Minato go into the tub, he'd just sit there doing nothing as well. While Akihiko may have loved the idea to share a shower or something with Minato, he couldn't exactly do the 'special' things he desired with Minato in his current state of lifelessness. Minato would be cared for in similar ways a baby would be cared for.

"Tasty…" Minato remarked at the meat he ate.

"Heh-heh. At least things are slowly going back to normal." Akihiko said to himself. After they finished their lunches, they went back to the dorm. Mitsuru came over and had something to ask Akihiko.

"Akihiko, seeing as though we won't be needing them anymore, I'm recalling the Evokers. Please bring yours and Arisato's to the fourth floor later." Mitsuru explained. This popped an idea into Akihiko's head.

"The Evokers… that could definitely remind you about your other emotions." Akihiko said to Minato. He just looked at his senpai, lost as to what was going on.

"Just come with me." Akihiko said as he pulled Minato upstairs to the second floor. Akihiko asked Minato to wait in his own room for a moment while Akihiko went to retrieve something from his room. Akihiko walked into Minato's room, holding onto a silver briefcase. He placed it on Minato's bed and opened it, revealing that it had Akihiko's Evoker inside.

"Do you remember what this is, Minato?" Akihiko asked, holding the device in his hand. Minato's composure suddenly changed and he quickly jumped back, having his back on the wall. He had a face of pure terror.

"Get that… away… from me… please…" Minato gasped as his breathing was increasing rapidly.

"It's fine, Minato! It's not a real gun. Remember? It's just a good luck charm." Akihiko tried to explain. "Look, it doesn't do anything." Akihiko was going to show, as he placed the Evoker next to his head and about to pull the trigger.

"NO!" Minato screamed as he smacked the Evoker out of Akihiko's hands, making it slide way across the room. Minato was gasping for air, sweat drenching his forehead. Akihiko gave him a look of concern.

"Minato, it's not a gun. It can't hurt anybody." Akihiko said in attempt to calm the distressed boy.

"But… Akihiko… shot… Akihiko… hurt bad… scared he… die…" Minato gasped out.

"Scared I'd… Oh, god… You mean that." Akihiko remembered as to what Minato was saying. It was the incident that transpired months back when Minato and Akihiko were held at gun point one night when returning to the dorm. Akihiko ended up getting shot in the left shoulder and passed out from blood loss. Akihiko scratched his shoulder, where the scar engraved by the bullet was.

"It's okay, Minato. Calm down. It's not like that time. It can't even hold bullets or anything." Akihiko said, trying to comfort Minato. Minato was clutching at his head, his eyes squeezed shut. Akihiko went to rub Minato's back, but when he felt himself being touched, he swatted Akihiko's hand away.

"Sorry… thought… was being… attacked… by bad guy…"

"Don't worry, Minato. That guy was arrested. And nobody here is going to hurt you. We're all here for each other." Akihiko cooed, but Minato was still curled in a ball, as if he was reliving that frightful moment. Akihiko caressed Minato, trying anything he could do to help. An idea came to mind.

_It was the middle of November, on a Wednesday. Two days ago, Minato and the group had made a trek through Tartarus. Minato had overexerted himself too much this time and ended up getting sick. He was lying down on his bed, coughing a lot. Akihiko was sitting next to him, petting Minato's back. He was burning with a fever again and felt rather weak._

"_Why'd you push yourself so hard back in Tartarus, Minato?" Akihiko asked._

"_I… was slacking in training. I needed to make up for it."_

"_I'd say that it was stupid of you, but… I ended up doing the same thing before."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No, it's okay. I'm not mad at you or anything."_

"_I feel like death…"_

"_I know what would help make you feel better."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Umm… okay, here goes. Tooi kioku. Mune ni hime utau. Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara. Iwawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai. Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity. Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemurinasai. Waratteta naitetta okotteta kimi no koto oboetieru. Wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted." Akihiko quietly sang to the sick boy._

"_Awwww, I never heard you sing before, Aki! It sounds so cute!" Minato said to the older boy. Akihiko began to blush a very deep shade of red._

"_I-I-I wanted to make you feel better! I… didn't make you feel worse with my terrible singing, did I?" Akihiko said, flustered. Minato answered him by moving up and giving him a kiss on his cheek._

"_I feel so much better. It sounded so calming and amazing. Can you sing some more, please? It's helping me fall asleep." Minato said as he nuzzled onto his senpai's lap. Akihiko smiled as he quietly sang the rest of the song as a lullaby while he gently stroked Minato's head._

"Minato…" Akihiko whispered as he gently pulled Minato into his arms. Minato paid no attention to anything, still feeling frightened.

"Tooi kioku. Mune ni hime utau. Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara. Iwawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai. Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity. Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemurinasai. Waratteta naitetta okotteta kimi no koto oboetieru. Wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted." Akihiko began to quietly sing this song that acted as a lullaby for Minato as he held him close. Minato let go of his head, and began to calm down. He opened his eyes and looked up at Akihiko.

"Kimi No Kioku… That song… someone would sing… for me… to help me sleep… Someone… with angel-like voice…" Minato quietly said. He nuzzled himself into Akihiko's chest as Akihiko caressed the back of Minato's head.

"That's right, Minato… they would always sing you that to make you feel better." Akihiko responded.

"Why can't… I remember… whose voice…?" Minato quietly sobbed out.

"It's okay, you'll remember. Soon. There's no reason for you to cry, since you're going to be alright."

"Tired… want to… sleep…" Minato quietly said.

"It's alright. Go ahead and sleep. There's nothing for you to worry about." Akihiko said as let Minato lay himself down and cover up with his blanket. Akihiko stood up to leave Minato be. He stopped before exiting the door when he heard Minato mumble something to him.

"Good… night… Aki…" Minato said in a quiet voice. Akihiko was shocked beyond belief. He was not expecting for Minato to call him Aki. A large smile came across his face. Akihiko sighed lightly in happiness. He left the room and came face to face with the SEES members.

"Huh? What are you guys all…?" Akihiko began saying.

"That was so CUTE senpai!" Yukari squealed.

"I wasn't aware that you could sing, Akihiko." Mitsuru said, smiling. Akihiko's entire face turned red.

"How… did you guys hear that? Why did you hear that?! Why are you all here anyway?!" Akihiko has become flustered.

"We thought we heard Minato-kun yell and the sound of something crashing on the ground." Fuuka answered.

"We thought maybe you guys started duking it out and we came to try putting a stop to it." Junpei added. "That was until we heard your little lullaby there."

"That was going to be a special little thing that only Minato and I would know about, and now that secret is dead…" Akihiko muttered. "Can we just move away now? Minato fell asleep and I don't want him to be disturbed."

"Alright, Akihiko. We won't disturb the two of you anymore." Mitsuru said back. Everyone left and Akihiko went to his own room. He plopped himself on to his bed. He threw off his scarf and coat to be in his white tank top and laid down. He put his right hand over his eyes and sighed.

"This has been one Hell of a time." Akihiko started to smile a little. "But that's only because I love him so much." He said to himself as he fell asleep.


	6. Even if I lose you, I'll get you back

It was the next day, approximately 11:26 in the morning. Akihiko woke up sluggishly from the sunlight in his window hitting his face. He glanced over at his clock and saw what the time was.

"Oh, shit! I overslept!" Akihiko scrambled to exit, not even getting a change of clothes on. He walked over to Minato's room and knocked on the door.

"It's me, Minato." Akihiko said. There was a silent pause.

"Come… in…" Minato quietly answered. Akihiko walked in was surprised to see that Minato was holding an Evoker.

"Minato, what are you doing?"

"You said that this… was not… real gun… forgot real… purpose… of this… but meant for… per…so…na…"

"You remember personas and shadows now, then?"

"Yes… and reason why… gun scared me so much… Not just because… Akihiko got hurt… but also… because of first shadow… attack back in… April…"

"You mean… when you told me that you wanted to end your life on that night?" Akihiko asked. Minato nodded slowly.

"It reminded… me of darker days… days close to death… was so… scared…" Minato said in a hushed tone, putting down the Evoker and holding onto his arms. Akihiko walked over and hugged him tightly.

_January 31__st__. It was the promised day. The day that The Fall would happen. The SEES members were taking a moment before ascending to the top floor after previously battling Jin and Takaya. Minato walked over to where Akihiko was sitting alone. Minato took a seat next to him._

"_How are you doing, Aki?" He asked him._

"_I'm fine. Pretty pumped actually to be taking on an 'unbeatable enemy'." Akihiko said as he pumped his fist in the air._

"_We are facing Death itself. The others are fired up and determined, but still pretty afraid right now."_

"_I guess they have a good reason to be. But, I'm fine. I have nothing to worry about."_

"_Yeah… Aki, take my hand, please." Minato said as he put his right hand out. Akihiko went ahead and did so, feeling how Minato was. Minato was trembling._

"_M-Minato… you're shaking like a leaf."_

"_Yeah, I'm actually terrified beyond humanly possible."_

"_Th-then why…?"_

"_I'm scared about one of us, or anybody else, not making it back. There's no way that I was going to go down without a fight, but I was still scared of fighting Nyx. That is, until I reminded myself about your warmth. I have absolutely nothing to worry about as long as I'm right next to you and the others, right here or on the battlefield."_

"_You… could tell that I was bluffing about not being scared, were you?"_

"_Was more obvious than you thought." Minato chuckled. Akihiko pulled Minato into an unexpected kiss._

"_I don't really feel so scared anymore with you here." Akihiko whispered, putting his forehead against Minato's. _

"_As long as we have each other to trust and support the other, we'll never have to be scared of anything."_

"_Right. I love you, Minato."_

"_I'm pretty great, yeah."_

"_Watch it, Arisato."_

"_Ha-ha, I love you too, Aki."_

"_Smartass up until the very end."_

_So, what say you about going and giving Nyx a good thrashing?"_

"_Heh-heh, I couldn't agree with you more."_

"Minato… you never have to be scared as long as I'm here with you. You can always trust me to protect you. Actually, I don't know if I can say that you ALWAYS can, seeing as though I couldn't prevent you from becoming like this."

"I… do trust Akihiko… Am like this… to save…"

"You were ready to sacrifice yourself to save all life on the planet…"

"Save… Akihiko… No reason to… be scared of what… may happen… as long as… Akihiko is right here…" Minato said as he picked up the Evoker he had set down.

"Always trust Akihiko… not afraid to… fight for others…" Minato said as he eyed the Evoker. Minato may have recalled the terror of what Fear was, but he regained the strength of Trust and Courage.

"Akihiko… is… special… to me…" Minato quietly said as he moved back into Akihiko's arms. Akihiko looked down at him.

"Special?"

"He… with me… all this time… He… always helping… feel better with… Akihiko around… Arms around me… feel safe… Akihiko… sang for me…"

"I wanted to make you feel better, to help you however I could. I felt like I had to do something."

"Akihiko was… the one who… had familiar angel voice… from before…"

"You remember that it was me who sang you that?"

"Akihiko… special… I…"

"I love you, Akihiko."


	7. Love Through All Eternity

"M-M-Minato… Did you… Did you really just say!?" Akihiko was at a complete loss for words.

"Akihiko is special… because I love you…" Minato repeated. Akihiko didn't take a moment to hesitate. He pulled Minato in and kissed him with all his heart. He kissed him until there wasn't any air in his lungs.

"You… have no idea how much I've missed doing that." Akihiko said to the younger boy. He looked into the young boy's eyes and they were different now. Before, they appeared cold and lifeless. Clear windows that only displayed an empty void of despair. But now, he saw Minato's soul inside them. The passion, the beauty, the serenity, the light that existed within Minato's very being.

"I'm… sorry, Aki. I knew what was happening with me after I remember how sadness felt. And I could feel how sad I was making you. But, I wasn't myself and couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry." Minato said. Akihiko pulled him into another tight hug that squeezed Minato breathless.

"Don't apologize. Don't ever apologize. Absolutely none of this was your fault. I just wish I could have helped you sooner, preventing all that pain you must've felt." Akihiko felt water filling his eyes as he let go of Minato.

"I felt like… everything just rushed back into me once I felt you kiss me. That all too familiar and loving kiss of yours."

"If only I had tried doing that earlier."

"I didn't even let you touch me for so long. I probably would've punched you if you tried coming near me." Minato chuckled. Akihiko pulled Minato to kiss again.

"I love you, Minato. My Blue Pup. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you times five, too, Aki. My Aki."

"It's so nice to hear you say Aki, again." The two of them just held each other lovingly without rest for many moments.

"Uh-Uh… Minato… I know that you just got back to your normal self, and everybody's at school, but uh… I kind of just realized how horny I am right now…" Akihiko started to say.

"Good. Cause I feel the same right now, too. Heh-heh." Minato responded. Akihiko pulled Minato into a kiss, and opened his mouth to lick Minato's lips. They tasted as sweet as he remembered. Minato opened his mouth and swirled his tongue with Akihiko's. Akihiko pushed himself and Minato down onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. They could both feel the hunger each of them had for the other and were not going to stop until they were fully sated. Akihiko pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting both their lips. Akihiko pulled his tank top off in a flash and instantly removed Minato's shirt as well. Akihiko went down and sucked at Minato's neck, a mark being left guaranteed. Minato let out a moan of pleasure.

"I missed that sound." Akihiko said as he trailed kisses down Minato's torso. He began licking one of his nipples and had his other hand tweak the other nipple. Minato let out more moans and gasps. Akihiko sat himself upright and pulled off Minato's and his own belts from their pants. Akihiko grabbed Minato's wrists and tied them around the bed frame with the belts.

"There's no way in Hell that I'm going to let things get interrupted now." Akihiko said to the ensnared boy. He pulled off Minato's pants and underwear at the same time, taking Minato's full erection in his hands to stroke a few times.

He quickly went down and started to bob his head to suck Minato at a rapid pace. Minato would open his mouth to moan, but the tensed up pleasure that welled within him prevented any sound from coming out. The only thing that really did come out was Minato's semen, filling Akihiko's mouth entirely with the salty sweet substance. Minato started to pant a little and Akihiko swallowed it all.

"S-sorry… I just didn't get to do anything in a long time, and you felt so good, too…" Minato gasped out in a breathless voice.

"It's alright, but you still feel pretty hard." Akihiko said after he moved his mouth away and licked the side of his own lips. Minato began to turn red. "Actually, I really wanted to try this." Akihiko said as he removed his own trousers so he could be nude as well.

He positioned himself so he was in front of Minato's erection and Akihiko's manhood was face to face with Minato. Because Akihiko was so large, it was actually rubbing against Minato's face. Akihiko began to suck Minato again and Minato did the same for him. Akihiko began to moan from the sensation, his mouth causing pleasurable vibrations to resonate through Minato. Minato wanted to return the favor to Akihiko for making him experience such euphoria, so he bobbed his head up more as he sucked so he could deep throat Akihiko. Akihiko couldn't believe how good he was feeling at the moment. He stopped sucking Minato and moved his face away, his eyes squeezed shut in delight from Minato's actions. Akihiko started to pant more heavily.

"Oh, god… Oh, shit… Oh, damn!" Akihiko kept moaning out. Minato sucked hard, squeezing the inside of his mouth tight around Akihiko's dick. "Oh, SHIT!" Akihiko yelled out, moving himself away from Minato at the last second. Akihiko was gasping for air.

"Sorry, but I… didn't want to explode just yet, heh-heh." Akihiko panted out. Akihiko repositioned himself so he could spread Minato's legs apart. Akihiko rubbed himself a few times and then quickly thrust himself inside Minato's asshole. Minato winced a bit, biting his lower lip. Both of them soon let out loud moans in unison, absorbed in the intimate moment transpiring.

"Oh, god, Akihiko… I haven't felt this good for so long!" Minato moaned out.

"I'm gonna make you feel even better!" Akihiko breathed heavily. He told hold of Minato's hips and start to thrust at a steady pace, picking up speed quickly. He would grunt and moan out random yeses.

Minato had no way of keeping himself from moaning out loudly. He would writhe in pleasure and pull his wrists, making them redder the more he tugged at them. Akihiko leaned down and made contact with Minato's lips as he continued to thrust the younger boy. Their bodies were entangled with each other, coated in their sweat. Akihiko moved away from Minato's lips and sucked at his neck again. Minato let out another loud moan, slipping out of the belts that tied his wrists. He moved his hands and held onto Akihiko's back. Akihiko had started hitting Minato's sweet spot inside him, resulting him to yell out in ecstasy. His nails dug into Akihiko's skin, making Akihiko groan out in a heavenly mixture of pain and satisfaction. Akihiko could feel himself grow larger and harder inside the tightness of Minato's ass.

"Ah-Ah-Aki… I feel like I'm gonna…"

"S-So do I… Together now…"

Akihiko and Minato roared out in intensity as they both climaxed at the same instant. Akihiko shot his seed in ample supply, going deep into Minato as well as it dripping out of his ass. Minato's load splattered against Akihiko's chest when he blew directly upwards. Akihiko's torso was completely coated in the opaque substance. Akihiko and Minato were completely bereft of oxygen, panting heavily, their hearts beating at rapid paces. Akihiko glanced at Minato's seed that covered him and then back at Minato and smirked while panting.

"That… had to be… the best sex… ever." He heavily breathed out. Minato smiled, having difficulty keeping his eyes open. He had his arms fall like deadweight from Akihiko's back.

"I'm gonna… need to change… these bed sheets." Minato said between breaths. Akihiko laughed a little and sat himself upright on the bed.

"As much as I'd love to stay here with you, I should go take a shower. And get some other clothes on." Akihiko said. He looked over and saw Minato had passed out from exhaustion, but a smile on his face. Akihiko sighed happily and rubbed Minato's head. He put on his pants and gathered the rest of his clothes before leaving for the bathroom.

About half an hour or so later, Minato woke up and let out a yawn.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Akihiko greeted, sitting at the desk. "You fall asleep way too easily."

"That's because I was feeling unbelievably good."

"Heh-heh. Glad I wasn't the only one. But, you should probably get yourself cleaned up."

"I can't. I'm too sore to move." Minato said as he smirked at the last part. "Help me." Minato said as he put his arms out.

"Okay, fine. But, only because it's my fault you can't move." Akihiko laughed a few times. He went over and put some shorts on Minato and carried him to the bathroom so he could bathe him.

"You know, I remember you doing stuff like this for me back when I wasn't myself." Minato said to Akihiko as he scrubbed his back.

"That's cause you'd just sit there like a rock and do nothing." Akihiko said back. "If you didn't fall asleep, we could've shared a bath…" Akihiko quietly moped.

"I heard that. But, that doesn't mean we can at some OTHER point, heh. I didn't expect you to be so kinky, actually, Aki."

"It's not my fault that you can be so damn cute and hot." Akihiko said as he started to wash Minato's blue hair.

"I could say the same for you."

"Okay, there. We should probably give you a break before the next time we have sex again." Akihiko said as he rinsed the soap out of Minato's hair.

"Alright, fine." Minato playfully pouted.

It was now later in the day, around 4:30 P.M. Akihiko said that he had to leave for something college related at 1, but said that he'd be home around this time. Minato was still by himself in the dorm, except Koromaru, sitting next to where Minato was standing. He was in the kitchen, making a celebratory meal for when everybody returned now that he was back to his normal self.

"Okay, Koromaru. I'll give you this sausage link if you don't say anything around Aigis about what you heard Akihiko and I do. Deal?" Minato bargained with the white furred dog. He barked, seeming in agreement. "Okay then. It's a promise." Minato said as he cut the sausage into smaller bits and fed them to Koromaru, even if it wasn't something he was supposed to feed dogs. Koromaru just heartedly ate the treat he was given.

Minato had decided to make special dishes for the occasion. That included having Okonomiyaki, which are savory pancakes comprised of pork, seafood and cheese. Ikayaki, which is grilled squid, Dango, which are dumplings made of rice flour that are served with sauce and are sweet and salty. He also made Yakitori, which is grilled chicken, and he had picked up a cake for dessert. Any excuse to eat cake, that's the way Minato would think. Koromaru had been right next to Minato the whole time since he loved the smells that were enveloping the dorm's interior.

"Sorry, Koromaru. But that was the only thing from here that you'll get. But don't worry, I got you some special quality dog food." Minato said to him. Koro barked happily, excited that he too will be part of the celebration. The front doors to the dorm opened and everybody except Akihiko came in. They stopped and noticed the heavenly aroma that filled the air inside their home.

"Whoa, what smells so good?" Yukari asked aloud.

"Hi, guys!" Minato greeted as he walked out of the kitchen, with a slight limp since was still too sore and shouldn't have been moving in the first place, and Koromaru following close behind. Everybody became extremely alarmed.

"Minato-kun?! You're back to normal?!" Fuuka gasped.

"Uh, yeah—OOF!" Minato grunted when he was suddenly embraced tightly by Yukari and Fuuka. Ken ran over and joined in as well as Aigis. "Can't… breathe…" Minato barely breathed out. Everybody let go of him and he let out a huge gasp for air. "Heh-heh, I missed you guys, too. I wasn't exactly myself."

"Minato-kun, when did you get back to normal?" Yukari asked.

"Um, earlier today. I could tell about what's been happening to me a long time ago, but I couldn't do anything. That is until Aki finally brought me back to my senses. But, anyway, I wanted to do a little special something as Thank You for all you guys help to support me through this ordeal."

"If there is anybody you should be thanking, Arisato, it's Akihiko. He was always with you during this time." Mitsuru retorted.

"Oh, I already thanked him properly earlier today." Minato said, turning slightly red and moving his hand on his neck as to make sure the hickey wasn't visible. He had just now realized that the mark Akihiko left was probably already seen.

"Oh god, gross." Junpei mumbled.

"Oh my…" Fuuka said, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"What does he mean, Junpei-kun?" Ken asked.

"That's something you shouldn't know about right now." Junpei answered.

"Anyway, come on and eat! Everything was just made." Minato quickly said to change subjects. Everybody did so and partook of the culinary delights Minato had prepared for everybody.

Meanwhile, Akihiko was running towards the dorm, holding a small box in his left hand.

"Crap, crap, crap. I'm later than I thought!" He grumbled to himself. He crashed through the front dorm doors and called out for Minato. Minato just looked over from where he was sitting at the table, a little alarmed.

"Uh, what's the matter, Aki?" He asked. Akihiko didn't notice that everybody was here as well. He quickly put the small box in his hand into his coat.

"Uhhh… nothing. Just wanted to say sorry for being late, heh. Wait, everyone else is here. Great, they know that you're better then." Akihiko said as he walked over.

"We do. And Arisato cooked this very delectable meal as celebration for his recovery." Mitsuru said to the boxer.

"Yeah, come on and get a taste of this awesome stuff, senpai." Junpei said.

"Heh, sure." Akihiko agreed as he took a seat next to Minato as he gathered a plate of food for Akihiko.

"Glad you're back, Aki." Minato said with a bubbly expression as he gave Akihiko the food.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Akihiko quietly said, his legs fidgeting a bit.

After the celebration of Minato's recovery, Akihiko and Minato had retired to Minato's room. Minato was laying his head on Akihiko's chest as Akihiko laid there, heart racing rapidly and shaking one of his legs.

"Hey, Aki… What's the matter? You're acting stressed about something." Minato asked the older boy. Akihiko sighed heavily.

"I… there's something really big on my mind." He answered.

"Is it related to that college stuff today?"

"No… bigger."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah…" Akihiko moved Minato and he sat upright.

"Well, what is it then? You did say that we can trust each other about anything."

"Minato… I know that this feels sudden… and early, but… but…" Akihiko stammered.

"It's okay, Aki. Take as long as you long as you need to say whatever it is. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Minato said, putting a smile on his face to help comfort Akihiko. Akihiko put his hand over his face due to Minato's smile.

"It's only been like a year now, and we haven't been together for more than seven months. But, with everything we've been through together, it makes it feel like it's been so much longer. We know how the other one feels, how the other thinks, feeling complete when with the other. That's why…" Akihiko pulled out the box from the inside of his coat. He opened it up and inside was a ring in the shape of a crescent moon. The moon was sapphire and in the middle was a diamond. Minato was wide eyed and gasped, looking back at Akihiko.

"Minato Arisato… once we're both out of school, or any time sooner or later than that… anytime you want… will you be mine to love through all eternity?" Akihiko proposed, his face turned extremely red, trembling. Minato began to tear up, droplets cascading forth from his eyes. He gave Akihiko his very raspy, barely audible answer.

"…yes, Akihiko… I will marry you." Minato said as his face was covered in tears, a large smile on his face. Akihiko let out a relieved breath, a large smile forming across his face as he began to well up with tears as well. He suddenly embraced Minato tightly. Minato returned the hug and then moved to kiss Akihiko.

"It's not too early at all. I never imagined how life would be without you. I feel complete when with you. I wanted to live after meeting you. You're the reason why I wanted to live. If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

"I'm so happy that you said yes. I was terrified that you'd say that I was rushing things or something."

"There's no way I'll ever leave my angel, Aki."

[I was so close to crying when I was writing this chapter. It's so beautiful T-T]


	8. I will Never Leave You

Epilogue.

The year is 2015. Six years since Akihiko had proposed to Minato. Akihiko is twenty three and Minato is twenty two. They agreed to await until Minato had completed his college years. Akihiko had been slowly raising to stardom as a boxing champion, soon to enter national leagues. Minato became a manga artist, as well as selling his side project paintings. Now, the promised day of their wedding has finally arrived. The date: September 21st. The anniversary of when the two first confessed their love for each other.

Akihiko stood at the altar as he watched Minato slowly walk down the aisle to him. Akihiko couldn't help but wipe the tears that were forming at the sides of his eyes. All the ex-SEES members, even Koromaru, were there to attend the ceremony.

"I didn't want to cry, but this is too beautiful." Fuuka said as she wiped one of her eyes with a tissue.

"H-hey, Fuuka, that's kind of contagious." Yukari said, wiping one of her eyes as well. "L-look, you're getting Mitsuru to tear up too."

"To see two people find true love, no matter the circumstances, it is such a beautiful sight." Mitsuru said.

"I'm proud of those two. Maybe Chidori and I will do the same soon…?" Junpei said as he had his arm around Chidori.

"If you play your cards right, Junpei." She giggled, taking Junpei's hand in hers.

"It's great that all of us were able to come together again for Sanada-san's and Arisato-san's most special of days, isn't it Aigis-san?" Ken asked Aigis.

"Yes, it is. I have missed everybody being together after our school years." Aigis responded. Koromaru barked a few times. "Koro-san says that he too is happy to be with the others after agreeing to live with Ken."

"The two have prepared vows, yes?" The minister asked the two men.

"Yes, we have." Akihiko told hold of Minato's hands in his own. "Minato Arisato, when we first met, I never thought that our future would comprise of this. But, as time passed, I found there to be more about you. Your sincerity, your strength, your passion. It made me feel like every moment was special. I felt like we could take on anything the world could throw at us. It was like the past couldn't hold us back anymore and I could embrace the brighter tomorrow. You'll never have to worry about anything as long as I am right by your side to hold and protect you. And right now, I know that Shinji and Miki are looking down at me, smiling, happy that I've found who I was meant to spend the rest of my life with." Akihiko slipped on Minato's wedding ring after finishing.

"Akihiko Sanada, throughout my whole life, I jumped from place to place. I never had anything worthy enough for me to stay in one place. When something came into my life, it would always disappear from me. Until you came into my life. I avoided making any kind of relationships with anyone when I first came to the dorm we lived in before, because I felt sure that history would repeat itself. But, the more I wanted to ignore it all, it came to a point where I embraced the feeling, and you ended up saving my life in more ways than one. I felt warm around you when everything was bitter cold. You're the angel that came down and banished all the darkness within me with your light. I know that I will love you through all eternity until my life is exhausted. My fear of ever being alone in despair again vanished completely when you entered my heart." Minato slipped on Akihiko's wedding ring. The ring was shaped as a red sun, with an aquamarine gem in the middle.

Minato's ring represented the light Akihiko brought to his own dark and Akihiko's ring represented the light he would give out as Minato made Akihiko whole.

"I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss." The minister proclaimed. Akihiko took hold of Minato and spun him around into a kiss. Everybody stood up and cheered for the newlyweds. The two smiled wide as they waved to everybody.

"Thanks for being here with us, everybody!" Minato said aloud.

"And for always supporting us. We'll be there for you when it's your turn!" Akihiko added. Akihiko took hold of Minato's face and kissed him again.

The End

[Thank you all who read this. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it.]


	9. Extra 1

[Welcome back! ^.^ I made three little extra chapters that are just random moments during the main story. Warning, however, they are all going to have Lemon. So enjoy if you choose to continue on.]

Extra #1. Sweet Surprise.

Date: April 12th, a Saturday. Minato had been back to his normal self for almost a month now, yet he had an extremely exhausting day at school in particular today. Many of his friends were at their after school clubs. Akihiko said he couldn't meet up with him after school due to circumstances. As Minato walked home, his music blasting in his ears, let out an exhausted sigh. He had spent an all-night study session for the history test he had today, unsure as to how well he performed on it today. And he later found out that he had an additional calculus and literature test today. He was completely unprepared for them. He would've liked it if he got to relieve such stress in his Kendo practice, but there wasn't a practice session today.

"What a crap-tastic day…" Minato grumbled to himself as he walked into the dorm. The lights were off and Minato switched off his music, confused as to what was going on. They all suddenly switched on and everybody jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" as they popped noise makers.

"Happy birthday, Minato-kun!" They all cheered out. Minato had a wide grin come across his face.

"Wow, thanks you guys! I completely forgot today was my birthday." Minato thanked.

"Well, it was pretty unfair with how nobody celebrated it last year soon after you moved in. So, we wanted to make it a big surprise!" Yukari said.

"We apologize for the deception, but it did aid in the fun." Mitsuru added.

"Yeah, so here, open up your gifts!" Junpei said as he handed over a small and messily wrapped box to Minato.

"Heh-heh, thanks Junpei." Minato responded. He took off the wrapping paper and it was a special MMORPG gold card that had codes for DLC costumes and quests.

"Whoa, how'd you get this, Junpei?" Minato asked.

"Well, I was kind of an ass to you for a long time, so I wanted to get you something cool to say sorry. It wasn't cheap too… but, I thought it would be worth it." Junpei explained.

"Thanks a lot, Junpei. This is really cool." Minato thanked.

"This one's from me, Minato-kun." Fuuka said, handing over a small rectangular box with a neatly tied bow. Minato untied the bow and the box had a new set of headphones. "I know how much you love listening to your music, so I made you these special ones."

"That's awesome. I'm sure they'll sound amazing. Thanks, Fuuka."

"I'm glad you like them!" Fuuka said back.

"Here, Minato-kun." Yukari said, handing a medium box that was wrap in a nice shining pink wrapping paper. Minato opened it and it was a new art set, complete with twenty four colors of acrylic paint as well as colored pencils, a variety of different pencils and paint brushes, and erasers.

"H-holy…" Was all Minato could say.

"Hee-Hee. I saw that a while ago, and I immediately thought of you. So I got it before I lost the chance."

"Thanks a lot, Yukari. This stuff is… perfect." Minato thanked as his eyes twinkled when eyeing the art set. Yukari giggled at how ecstatic Minato had become.

"Uh, I got you this for you, Arisato-san." Ken said as he held up small dog plushy that had gray and white colored fur with a black collar around it.

"Aw, a little husky plush. It's adorable! Thanks, Ken-Kun. I love it." Minato thanked Ken as he patted him on the back. Ken smiled since he made Minato happy. Koromaru barked, making Minato look down. He saw Koromaru holding a bone in his mouth, seemingly wanting to give it to him.

"This for me? Ha-ha, thanks Koromaru. You're a nice dog." Minato said as he took the bone and petted the dog's head. Koromaru barked in glee.

"Here is my gift got you, Arisato." Mitsuru said as she handed over a thin rectangular box. Minato opened it and inside of it was a book with the title 'Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne.'

"I believed that this novel may be one that will interest you. I am… unfamiliar to gift giving, so please pardon me if..." Mitsuru was explaining as Minato read the book's summary on the back.

"It's okay, Mitsuru-senpai. It sounds like a really cool book. I've wanted to find a good book for a while now. Thanks a lot. I'm sure I'll like it." Minato said to her.

"I am unaware as to the traditional protocol for the exchange of gifts for when it is the day of one's birth. So, I referred to my records on Minato-san's primary interests and have acquired a gift that would be 87.29% likely to satisfy Minato-san." Aigis said as she handed Minato her gift. He opened it and it was a toy figurine of a mechanical wolf with twin Gatling guns on its back that was from the television program Super Sentai Rangers.

"Whoa, this is pretty neat. Thank you, Aigis. I really like it." Minato remarked.

"I have amalgamated your interests regarding canines, fictional action, and combat. This trinket matched those interests at 75.63%. I could not locate something that could count for the 92.30% of your interests that regarded Akihiko-san." Aigis explained.

"Uh, he's more like 350%, Aigis…" Minato said as he blushed a bit.

"Such percentage is an illogical calculation." Aigis retorted.

"Wait, that reminds me. Where is Aki, anyway?" Minato asked the others. Akihiko had not been with the group when everybody surprised the blue haired boy.

"He said that he had his own kind of surprise for you and will be around here later." Yukari answered.

"Oh. Well, I should go put all these gifts in my room. Thanks again, everybody. They're all incredible." Minato said cheerily and then made his way over to his room. When he got there, he placed them all on his desk and shelf, but noticed a small note on his bed. He picked it up and it read:

'Meet me in my room when you read this. I need to give you my gift.

~Akihiko.'

Minato giggled a little to himself and put the note onto his desk. He walked over to Akihiko's room and knocked on the door. He heard Akihiko say to come in. He walked in and shut the door, but was startled as to what he saw.

"Happy birthday, Minato." Akihiko said with a wink, a small blush on his face. Akihiko was completely naked, laying on his bed in a seductive pose, his back against the bed's head frame. He had on a bright red present ribbon tied around his torso. There was also a birthday cake blocking the view of Akihiko's crotch. Minato was quickly turning a dark shade of red. Minato locked the door behind him.

"H-hmm… I don't know whether I should unwrap my gift, or partake of the cake first." Minato said walking over.

"Whatever you want, birthday boy." Akihiko said with a smirk as he put his arms behind his head.

"Mm, well, I want to have what's sweeter first." Minato said as he began to undo his uniform's neck tie. "I just can't figure as to which one is."

"You can never go wrong with an old fashioned taste test." Akihiko said as he pulled out a can of whipped cream from behind him and sprayed generous helpings of it on both his nipples. He smirked again, causing Minato to swoon. He pulled at the neck of his shirt, feeling things quickly heat up within the room.

"I'll… I'll take you up on that offer." Minato said, taking some of the cake's frosting with his finger and tasting it. He licked his lips after tasting it. He went over to Akihiko and leaned down to suck Akihiko's right cream covered nipple. Akihiko moaned lightly in pleasure as Minato swirled his tongue around it. Minato pulled away, licking his lips once more. He glanced over at Akihiko, not saying a word. Akihiko sat there with a smirk, waiting for Minato's response.

"Yup, you taste a lot sweeter than the cake." Minato said as he took his shirt off and then moved the cake to the nearby table. He removed the bow that was around Akihiko and tossed it aside. He sat himself above Akihiko, taking hold of Akihiko's face and pressing their lips together. Akihiko took hold of Minato's ass, and then slipped his hands down his pants, squeezing the cheeks. Minato moved himself away from Akihiko, panting.

"Why the hell did I leave my pants on for so damn long?" He panted out. He slid them off with Akihiko's assistance, his warm now naked body pressed against Akihiko's as they began to make out again, their erections grinding together. Minato was moaning in Akihiko's mouth, causing Akihiko to grow larger down there. Minato began to stir his hips, causing more intense friction to transpire between the two cocks. Minato moved so he could lick the cream off of Akihiko's other nipple.

"So… damn good…" Akihiko moaned out. Minato licked the last of the cream and moved up to press his lips against Akihiko's again. Akihiko would lick Minato's lips as they kissed. "Tastes so sweet." Akihiko muttered.

Akihiko moved Minato off of him and he grabbed the can of whipped cream again to spray onto his pulsing erection. Minato could feel drool dripping down the side of his mouth from his lover's actions.

"Ugh, Akiiiii, how are you so fucking hot?" Minato whimpered as he leaned down and then began to lick the side of Akihiko's cock. He started off slow and then began to bob his head up and down faster, taking in the rod of meat deep into his throat. Akihiko was panting heavily, feeling his entire body heat up intensely.

Minato started to focus on Akihiko's tip, swirling his tongue around it and pressing his thumb on the slit. Akihiko groaned out, feeling like he was about to burst. Akihiko repositioned himself so Minato was below him. This time, he sprayed cream all about Minato's abdomen and left a generous amount on Minato's neck. Akihiko began to lick every part of Minato's body that had cream on it. Minato was breathing heavily, experiencing an amazing sensation of bliss.

It had actually been some time since the two engaged in sex. They would have it rather often before, but about a week or so ago, Akihiko hadn't been particularly interested to engage in it, so Minato had some pent up sexual desires welling up within him. It must have been for this occasion Akihiko had temporarily postponed coitus. Minato thought of this to be an evil, but at the same time, exciting idea Akihiko had. It certainly made the current intimacy to be more intense than the others.

Akihiko flipped the two of them again, so that Minato was sitting atop Akihiko. Akihiko flipped himself onto his stomach and sprayed cream onto his butt crack. Minato whole heartedly obliged and licked and sucked all the cream off of Akihiko.

"Oh, f-fuck, Minato… I…I want you to fuck me this time, Minato." Akihiko panted out.

"R-really, Aki? Won't it…"

"I can take the pain." Akihiko smirked. "I want to feel you inside me."

With that, Minato slid himself into Akihiko rather quickly, enthusiastic to have the chance to be the seme this time. Akihiko grunted at the sudden penetration, not used to this sensation whatsoever. He wondered as to how he hasn't crippled Minato already due to how often they'd fuck as well as Akihiko's particularly large manhood. Minato thrust slow at first but then picked up the pace, wanting to make Akihiko feel as good as he would when Akihiko would be the one to enter him. The inside of Akihiko's ass felt incredibly tight and warm around Minato's erection. Akihiko kept groaning and was becoming drenched in sweat.

"Jesus, Minato… That feels… so fucking good…" Akihiko panted out. Minato just flipped Akihiko over on his back as he was still inside of him. Minato leaned down and kissed Akihiko in a sloppily wet display.

"Now I see why you love doing this so often." Minato said to Akihiko, their faces an inch apart. Akihiko smirked again and pulled Minato's face down to kiss again. Minato was thrusting even faster now, the sounds of skin hitting against each other and the creaking of the bed filling the room.

"A-Aki… I feel c-close to…"

"Don't stop, Minato. Blow it inside."

Soon after that, Minato ejaculated a massive load into Akihiko along with a loud moan. Akihiko followed soon after, his semen hitting Minato's and his own face. Minato collapsed onto the older boy, both of them gasping for air.

"That was… awesome… but, I think I'll stay as the dominant one." Akihiko said.

"I'm hungry now." Minato said with a small chuckle. Akihiko laughed a little as well. They heard a knock at the door suddenly.

"Whenever you guys are done with your fun in there, there's Minato-kun's birthday cake downstairs." Yukari said from the other side of the door and then walked away. Minato and Akihiko looked at each other and then laughed.

"Happy birthday again, Blue Pup." Akihiko said.


	10. Extra 2

Extra #2. Hit the showers

Date: June 9th. It was approximately half past midnight, and Minato was still awake, sitting at his desk. He had spent almost the entire day working on different drawing projects, having his headphones on the whole time. The one he was just finishing up was of an eighteen year old teen boy with dark hair and glasses, wearing an indigo colored jacket and cyan undershirt with a crescent moon necklace around his neck. He was holding a long blue staff as he casted a magic spell, a glowing violet casting circle under his feet. Minato picked it up to eye over.

"Yosh. You look pretty badass, Magixis." Minato said out loud to himself. He glanced over at the time on his phone.

"Holy crap, it's that late already? I didn't even shower or brush my teeth yet… And it's so damn hot in this room, why does it get so hot in this room?" Minato said as he got a change of clothes in his hand as he made his way to the downstairs bathroom. He kept his headphones on, not noticing somebody was already occupying the bathroom, the shower running as he walked in.

"Huh?" Akihiko said as he stuck his head out of the shower curtain. Minato jumped back a little, his headphones falling from his ears.

"Oh, s-sorry, Aki. I wasn't paying attention, you know with the music on… and late hour… and uh…"

"Relax, Minato. It's not like it's anything you haven't seen already." Akihiko said, chuckling a little.

"I was gonna take a shower and go to bed, but I'll just wait later till you're done."

"Well, you could come in and join me." Akihiko said with a wink. He closed the shower curtain again and proceeded with his cleansing. Minato didn't say anything, yet removed all of his clothes in a speedy manner. He stepped into the shower following Akihiko.

"Good choice." Akihiko said with a smirk in his face. Minato felt faint looking at the heavenly beauty of Akihiko's muscular naked body that had water cascading down every line his body had.

Minato cupped Akihiko's face and pulled him down into a kiss, shoving his tongue into the older boy's mouth. Minato's and Akihiko's erections grew quickly, beginning to rub against each other. Akihiko moved his hands down and tightly gripped Minato's ass, gyrating his hips so he could vigorously grind himself against Minato's cock. Minato pulled away a little and moaned from the intense friction, especially because Akihiko's was significantly larger than Minato's. Minato gripped the two of them in his right hand and stroked quickly. Akihiko moaned along with Minato and then leaned down to suck on his neck.

"Ahhh, that's the spot, Aki…" Minato moaned out lightly. Akihiko licked Minato's neck and trailed up and licked the side of Minato's face as he ran his fingers through Minato's damp blue hair. He kneeled down and took Minato's length into his mouth. Minato moaned out louder. He started to thrust his hips to face fuck Akihiko. Akihiko gagged a bit, but didn't stop what he was doing, rather enjoying the steamy events.

"L-let me blow you now, Aki…" Minato gasped out. Akihiko pulled his mouth away and stroked Minato a few times before standing up.

"Go right ahead and worship this meat stick then." Akihiko said in a sultry voice. Minato knelt down and began sucking Akihiko's entrancing eight incher. It was actually so long that Minato couldn't even fit the whole thing into his mouth. He was lucky enough to fit half of it in. Though Minato still tried to get it all in, feeling the cock's head poke at his gag reflex.

"Hooo-Oh god, Minato… you're so damn good at this." Akihiko moaned out. Minato bobbed his head to and fro faster as he also stopped at random points to lick Akihiko's manhood as if it were a piece of sweet candy. Minato stood back up and wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck.

"I don't wanna wait any longer… please put it in now." Minato said to Akihiko with puppy-dog eyes. Akihiko chuckled as he complied by putting his arms around Minato's torso and picked him up while Minato wrapped his legs around Akihiko. Akihiko used one of his hands to slide himself into Minato, causing Minato to wince as he put his head onto Akihiko's shoulder. Akihiko began to make Minato bounce on him slowly.

"D-damn, Aki… I swear, it feels like it gets bigger every time we do it." Minato groaned out.

"That's because it feels so damn good inside you." Akihiko huffed out. Akihiko began to move them faster, thrusting upward and making his skin smack against Minato's. Minato repeatedly gasped out and moaned out Akihiko's name as he arched his back. Akihiko took advantage of the moment and began to suck at Minato's neck again. Minato moaned out louder as Akihiko sucked at the sweet spot at the base of his neck.

"I'm… I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow…" Minato gasped out as he looked at Akihiko with half lidded eyes and twitching smile. Akihiko moved away from Minato's neck and made contact with his lips, both of their tongues wrestling together in each other's mouths. Akihiko held Minato closer, making Minato's erection grind against the older boy's abs. Minato ran his fingers though Akihiko's hair and tugged his head back.

"I'm gonna cum, Minato."

"Don't stop till you do, it feels way too good."

Akihiko began to slam himself into Minato as he tightened his legs around Akihiko until he let out a loud groan as he shot his load into Minato. Minato moaned out loudly as he came with extreme force, coating Akihiko's chest. The two panted heavily, Akihiko still holding Minato. Minato unwrapped his legs from Akihiko and stood on his own legs, but still gripping Akihiko's shoulders.

"You know… this… is why… we don't… bathe together… often… we'd never get clean…" Minato said, taking heavy breathes between his words. Akihiko chuckled a little and pulled Minato into a kiss.

"Don't tell me you didn't think that was fucking hot." Akihiko said.

"Can't argue with you there. But, can I just get cleaned up so I can go to bed already?"

"Okay, fine. I'll help clean you like back when you weren't yourself. And I'll come sleep with you in your bed because I want to." Akihiko said as he moved the hairs out of Minato's face.

"And by sleep with me, I hope you mean actual sleep. I should've been asleep already, but I got distracted by TWO things now and I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, yeah. Then let's get you cleaned up already." Akihiko said as he took some of his body wash to use on Minato.

After the two got cleaned up, the two were back in Minato's room in different sets of clothes. Minato yawned loudly as he sat on his bed and Akihiko was looking at the drawing Minato had just finished before going to the shower.

"This is pretty cool. A wizard guy, right?" Akihiko asked while eyeing the work of art.

"He's technically a mage, but yeah. I've been practicing how to draw him, Magixis. Are you gonna come to bed already? I wanna cuddle with my Aki."

"Heh, well somebody's eager." Akihiko said as he shut off the light from the lamp and laid down onto the bed, Minato soon latching himself onto him.

"That's because this is one of my favorite things in the world. I feel like I never need to worry about how a day goes as long as I get to come back and snuggle against Aki's warm body, the sound of his heart beating lulling me to sleep." Minato said as he nuzzled his head more into Akihiko's torso. Akihiko smiled and stroked Minato's head.

"And I love getting to make you feel so safe and happy. I feel so cozy and loved whenever you unexpectedly hug and hold me. And, if you want… I could sing you that lullaby you really like." Akihiko blushed a little, embarrassed when it came to his 'singing'.

"Mm, that's usually for when I'm sad or sick… but, maybe just this once."

"Are you sure that my singing isn't really knocking you out because it's terrible?"

"I told you already. I love your singing, Aki! It's soothing and just for me to hear."

"Heh-heh. Okay, okay." After that, Akihiko began to quietly sing Kimi No Kioku for Minato, which made Minato fall asleep quickly. Akihiko continued to sing until he fell asleep as well.


	11. Extra 3

Extra #3: Rough loving.

Date: July 18th, a Friday. Sometime past 8 PM. Minato had surprised Akihiko by booking a romantic weekend for the two of them at the love hotel that was in Shirakawa Boulevard. It may have been an awkward idea at first seeing as though they had to battle against the shadows of the Hierophant and Lovers arcana last year, including how the Lovers shadow attempted to force Minato into giving into his "secret desires" with Yukari. Though it was no challenge at all for Minato to not give in to the lies flooding his head since he felt no such desires for the brunette. That didn't save him from receiving a rather stinging slap from her.

Akihiko in the end felt like there wasn't anything they would have to worry about such things anymore and felt ecstatic from the sudden romantic surprise his love had presented him. They only thing that would have made things absolutely perfect is if the Hotel had a hot spring.

When the two got to their room, Akihiko tossed his bag aside and plopped down onto the heart shaped bed. He wasn't sure if he was exaggerating due to his exhaustion or not, but the bed felt to be cloud-like in heavenly comfort. Akihiko groaned slightly. He felt fatigued after the day he had, dealing with boxing team duties and college issues as well, especially since he was supposed to be on his summer break like Minato was. As such, Akihiko had absolutely no reluctance towards the escape from all the stress around him he was surprised with.

"I really need this weekend. Thanks, Blue pup." Akihiko said with a smile of gratitude. Minato smiled bubbly, delighted to be able to comfort his senpai.

"Ya know, I hope you're not feeling too tired. Because I was thinking of some special way for me help relief you of all the stress you're dealing with." Minato said as he hovered above the lying down boxer. Akihiko smirked.

"Heh, I think I MIGHT have some energy for that. What specifically were you thinking about?" Akihiko said, hunger in his voice. Without a word, Minato had wrapped a black bandana around Akihiko's eyes as a blindfold. He lifted the older boy up and sat him on the nearby chair, quickly striping Akihiko of his red vest and white T-shirt. He tied Akihiko's shirt in a knot around his wrists, restraining him to the chair. It was rather astonishing to Akihiko seeing Minato be capable of lifting him up without any sort of trouble, but something else taking over his mind.

"Uh, what… what is going on? This is, uh, a little… unexpected." Akihiko questioned, completely confused.

"You've always been the one to initiate sex time. And that time we did it right after I got back to normal, you did tie me up and slam into me as well as a lot of other times after that. So, I pretty much figured that you're the kind of guy who likes things rough." Minato explained as he twirled his finger about Akihiko's chest. Akihiko shudder, feeling a surge of sexual desire quickly rush down his spine. Minato leaned closer to Akihiko, his mouth close enough to Akihiko's ear that he could feel his breath.

"Maybe not full on S&M, but the lump in your pants right now seem to agree with my guess on what you like." Minato whispered in a sultry voice in Akihiko's ear as he slowly rubbed Akihiko's growing erection in his pants.

Akihiko began to breathe heavy, feeling his body grow hot quickly. Minato smirked at the state Akihiko was in right now and began to nibble on Akihiko's earlobe. Akihiko gasped out a little, feeling a moan wanting to escape but he made no sound.

"M-M-Minato…" Akihiko barely huffed out. Minato moved away from Akihiko's ear. He slid off Akihiko's pants, leaving him in only his crimson boxer briefs, and sat down onto his lap. He removed his own shirt, then put his hands on Akihiko's abdomen and slowly rubbed his torso up and down. Every time Akihiko exhaled, he let out loud huffs of air.

"You like that, Aki?" Minato said in a hushed, seductive voice. Akihiko quivered from the lust he could hear in Minato's words.

"T-take… the blindfold off. I want to be able to see you." Akihiko responded. Minato put his hand at the knot behind Akihiko's head, but then pulled his hand away.

"Mm, nah. I won't actually." Minato chuckled teasingly. He traced his finger along the lines Akihiko's neck had.

"You… fucking bastard…" Akihiko grunted out.

"Your huge growing bulge says otherwise." Minato adjusted himself and made Akihiko press against his chest, telling him to lick. Akihiko complied without a word and licked and sucked at Minato's nipple like he was an infant being nursed by a mother. Minato ran his fingers through Akihiko's gray hair. Minato unexpectedly got off of Akihiko and took off his pant to throw over onto the bed.

Minato knelt down and put some of the bulge in Akihiko's underwear into his mouth. Akihiko tilted his head back, his mouth agape. Minato rubbed it more, making Akihiko's body squirm a bit for any possible chance of release. Minato moved lower and sucked at where Akihiko's testicles were as he groped Akihiko with his free hand. Akihiko struggled as he tried to get his hands free from the restraining piece of cloth. He, however, was unable to. Akihiko grunted with how Minato was able to tie such a tight knot.

"You wanna get out of these badly, don't you, Aki?" Minato asked seductively as he tugged Akihiko's underwear, saying Aki teasingly every time he would say it. Akihiko nodded, beads of sweat coating Akihiko's head as they slowly trickled down. He wanted to get them off the most of all. Minato smirked and pulled off Akihiko's boxer briefs, his cock springing out and facing directly up. As Minato stroked it, it felt rock hard to the touch.

"Aw, fuck yeeeees…" Akihiko moaned out. Minato kneeled down again and took the rob into his mouth, licking it up the side and swirling his tongue around the tip as if he were a young child partaking of a fruity lollipop at the day of the fair. Akihiko squirmed more. He wanted to take the blindfold off of his face. He wanted to look at Minato's face as he pleasured the older boy. He wanted to run his hands through Minato's gorgeous blue hair. He wanted to do everything possible with his lover. Yet, this side of Minato that refused to let Akihiko have any sort of control of the moment greatly aroused Akihiko.

Minato took Akihiko out of his mouth and walked over to his bag to remove a bottle of lubrication and a thick peach colored ten inch dildo. He poured a copious amount of the lube on it and proceeded in inserting it into Akihiko's unaware asshole. Akihiko arched his back and loudly groaned out from the sudden impalement.

"There's… there's no way… that that's you inside me… right now…" Akihiko panted out in a raspy voice.

"No, but you did say once that you can 'take the pain', Aki." Minato answered seductively, using Akihiko's words against him. Akihiko's entire body was becoming red, sweat dripping down every crevice his body possessed. His erection was throbbing, Akihiko trying desperately to free his hands so he could stroke himself. Minato moved the dildo slowly back and forth, causing Akihiko to moan out louder.

Minato repositioned himself so he could move the dildo inside Akihiko faster as he also pinched one of Akihiko's nipples.

"D-damn it!" Akihiko yelled out. Minato pushed the dildo even farther up Akihiko's ass and let go of it. He took grip of Akihiko's face and pressed his lips against Akihiko's. Their tongues swirled together, feeling as if they would get tied into a knot just as tight as the restraining cloth tightened around Akihiko's wrists. Their saliva dripped down their lips and cheeks as they swapped spit. Minato moved away, but Akihiko kept moving his lips, blindly expecting for Minato to return. Minato laughed at little at this.

He stripped off his blue and white briefs and poured some lube onto two of his fingers, inserting them into his own asshole to prepare himself. He poured some more into his palm and slathered it all about his anus. Minato stepped above Akihiko's lap, taking hold of the boxer's erection and then sat down onto it slowly.

"I may have you tied up and helpless right now, but I still like having this nice pulsing rod inside me." Minato said as he sat down further onto Akihiko, his dick fully sliding into Minato. Minato decided to now remove the blindfold from Akihiko. Akihiko had kept his eyes squeezed shut tightly from when Minato had inserted the dildo inside him. He looked at Minato through squinted eyes, adjusting to the light as well. Minato smiled wryly. Akihiko smiled a bit as well.

"Well, finally. Don't do that again. While you taking complete control is so fucking hot and sexy, not being able to look at you is pure torture." Akihiko said to Minato. Minato smiled again and pulled Akihiko's face to kiss him again. While doing so, Minato started to move himself up and down, beginning to go at a fast pace relatively quickly. Minato pulled away and rested his head on Akihiko's shoulder as he panted heavily. Akihiko decided to start sucking at Minato's neck, causing Minato to moan out in satisfaction.

The more Minato would bounce on Akihiko, the more he could feel the dildo still inside him. He was feeling intense waves of pleasure course through his body from two different points. Akihiko could barely recall the last time has experienced such levels of euphoria. Minato leaned forward more and untied the shirt around Akihiko's wrists.

Right after doing so, Akihiko immediately wrapped his arms around Minato's torso and stood himself up, still being inside of Minato. He walked over and plopped the two of them onto the bed, Minato being on his back as Akihiko was above him.

"We come to a Love Hotel meant just for this kind of stuff, with a fucking waterbed, and you want to do it on a chair?" Akihiko questioned to the boy below him. Minato chuckled at Akihiko.

"If I had handcuffs, I would've restrained you to the bed frame." Minato smirked. The mental image of this made Akihiko tremble a bit in erotic desire. He ran both of his hands through Minato's hair as he made contact with Minato's lips with his own. Minato put his hands on Akihiko's back and dug his nails into him as Akihiko thrust vigorously, the sounds of skin slapping together and moaning filling the entire room.

"A-Aki… the dildo in you… it vibrates if you want to…" Minato panted out while Akihiko kept kissing his lips. Akihiko pulled back and smirked as he lifted one of his eyebrows, feeling curious.

He reached for the toy inside him with his right hand and fiddled with it, searching for where the switch to activate such vibration was located. He found a little rectangular switch on the base of it and switched it on, unaware that he had set it to the highest speed setting. Such speed caused it to hum particularly loudly, and Akihiko moaned out loudly again.

"God, DAMN!" He yelled out. Akihiko dropped his head onto the bed right next to Minato's, thrusting into Minato the fastest that he has previously. Minato and Akihiko alike were both moaning and panting out in intensive volume.

"Ugh! Fucking damn! I love you, Minato!" Akihiko groaned out.

"Aah! Aah! I… I love you, Aki!" Minato said loudly back to him.

Akihiko arched his back and whipped his head back as the two of them yelled out as the both came in the same instant. Akihiko's cream shooting deep inside of Minato's rectum as well as it leaking out of him. Minato shot ropes of semen almost directly upwards, splattering onto his stomach and the bed sheets.

Akihiko collapsed onto Minato with his head next to Minato. They were both breathing heavily, gasping for any oxygen they could possibly inhale. They were coated in each other's sweat, feeling like they were in the middle of the Sahara desert in the middle of July. Akihiko moved up slightly and removed the dildo from his anus after switching it off. He looked down at Minato. Minato opened his eyes and returned the look. Akihiko smiled and leaned down to kiss Minato on his cheek.

"The real reason why I booked us a weekend here was just so we could do this and be as loud as we wanted to." Minato huffed out.

"And I am so damn glad you did. I get to have you all to myself this whole time. I'm pretty sure I've said this before, but this had to be one of the best nights we've ever had."

"I wanna make my Aki feel unbelievably good whenever I can. Because I love my Aki."

"I love my Blue Pup. I love you, Minato. You're the only one for me."

The two rinsed themselves in the shower a bit and changed the sheets to the bed. They had slipped on fresh pairs of underwear and Akihiko slid his arm under Minato's arm, pulling him so that his chest was pressing against Minato's back. Minato took hold of Akihiko's hand and smiled. Akihiko kissed the side of Minato's head and told him good night.

"I love you, Aki."

"I love you, Minato. And I'll never stop loving you."


End file.
